Legacy of Jerry
by KEdakumi
Summary: An enemy has returned to wreck havoc on the lands. It is up to Xiraxis to take revenge for a young life that was lost to this Outlander... this Captain Sparklez. **One Shot based on CaptainSparklez Ultra Modded Survival Ep. 126**


Legacy of Jerry

A/N: Based on Captain Sparklez Ultra Modded Survival Episode 126- Jerry's Father?

You may want to watch it first.

I don't have any claim to CaptainSparklez, Minecraft or any of it's mods and make nothing from this fanfiction.

Why did I write this?…...Because, why not?

The wind blew gently through the trees as a bug flew between them. Being smaller then most of his brothers he moved swiftly among the vines and branches. Slowly he came to a large swamp and eventually came to rest on a clump of dirt next to a muddy bog. He fluffed his wings and gave a nod of his head to the large, green frog in front of him.

"What news of my land do you bring, little one?" the Lord asked, his deep voice gurgled with the sound of water.

"My Lord," the creature buzzed. "the Outlander has returned."

The King frowned as his brow drew together. "You are certain of this? The one from another dimension… this Sparklez… has returned?"

The bug gave a nod. "Yes my Lord. He was spotted by my brethren to the west in the land of Veggedyr."

The King's green body shivered and the water rippled around him. He stared into the trees for a moment before looking back at the smaller creature, issuing his orders. "Bring me my general and then rest for the night. Tomorrow, you will gather your brethren, watch the Outlander. I want to know of his every move." The King gave a loud croak before continuing. "As you go, tell all who will listen that I have decreed a bounty on the head of this barbarian. The one that can bring my proof of his demise will receive a choice from my treasury."

"Yes, my King." The messenger said before flying off to do as he was bid.

With a great push from his strong legs, the frog shaped King jumped from the water and landed onto solid ground with a loud thump. A few moments later a spirit entered the clearing. The human shaped apparition removed his helmet from his green armor and lowered himself to one knee before his King. "You summoned me, Great Slime King."

The King gave another loud croak. "You investigated the death of my nephew, Hieronymus, at the hands of the Outlander called Sparklez, did you not General Xiraxis?"

The General nodded, "Yes, my Lord. Young Lord Hieronymus was on his right of age pilgrimage, when the Outlander trapped him in a cave system. There he suffered and died."

The King stomped one of his front legs on the ground. "What can you tell me of this Sparklez? Does he come to scout for a greater army?"

"Sir, it appears he has come from another dimension according to what has been heard. He reaps the land and many inhabitants have suffered at the end of his sword. He often talks to himself or to beings that we can not see. He has not brought any other individuals with him though.

From my investigation, he came across the young lord in the lower caves and trapped him. He left him to suffer, though referred to him as a friend according to the local inhabitants that watched him." The specter finally raised his head. "It appears he was trying to imprison him to be a guide within the caves. Upon Lord Hieronymus's death, Sparklez created a memorial and continues to pray to him, though he renamed him Jerry."

"So he worships my nephew as a god?" The frog growled.

"It appears so, my Liege."

"Why would he worship one he killed?"

"I do not know, my Lord. It may be the way of his people." The specter lowered his head again as he could not give a complete answer to his King.

"The bugs will watch over the Outlander for now, when an opportunity presents itself, you will attack him and take revenge for my nephew. Be aware, General, there is a bounty on his head. Should you succeed, you may also take the reward." And the Frog King frowned, if such a thing were possible. "But should you fail, I shall take the reward from your sheer hide myself."

The General gave a nod and left his King to his thoughts.

Several days later the King again summoned his General. "Xiraxis, the Outsider is traveling again. He has tamed one of the wilderness maidens."

"Is he looking for a wife or just a companion?" the General inquired.

"A wife?" the King titled his large head to the side.

"A mate, my King." the General clarified.

The King gave a huff as a green bubble escaped his lips. "You two leg creatures do things in such a strange fashion." A bug flew by, but was quickly snatched and engulfed in the great frog's mouth. "But no, from the accounts, I believe he was looking for a fighting companion. He keeps her close and now she guards him jealously."

The spirit gave a slight nod, his sheer hair waved with the movement. "He chose well then. The maidens love a good fight and are loyal to a fault."

"It was overheard," the King continued with a grunt, "That the Outlander will be returning to the neaEkkleasia castle to explore. Take a contingent of warriors and eliminate him."

The General thought for a moment, "I have a specter soldier that is well adept at possession. I shall have him take over the body of the maiden to lead out enemy deep into the castle. There we shall weaken him, trap him, and he will fall by my sword."

"Whatever it takes." The King grumbled. "Do not fail me Xiraxis."

The General gave a nod and left silently.

Several days later he stood in the lower levels of the castle as a solider gave his report. "Sir," the young specter began, "The maiden was possessed by our man just outside the doors. She appears to have attempted to fight him off, but failed."

"Did the Outlander notice the change?" Xiraxis asked.

"No, sir." The soldier answered. "He briefly questioned her motions, but seemed to have dismissed it. Currently he battles the front soldiers near the main entrance."

"A mistake he will soon regret." the General stated. "Remind the Basalz to guard the stairs then return to your post." The soldier gave a quick jerk of his head then ran off to do as ordered.

Xiraxis's green armor gave rustled as he walked to the center of the large, dark room. "My soldiers!" His voice echoed off the stone walls. "Our enemy approaches. Now is when we take revenge for young Lord Hieronymus and for all those that this barbarian Outlander has slain! Stay to the plan. Let us drive him to his death! For the Slime King!" He raised his sword.

"For the Slime King!" Was echoed by those around him, swords and bows raised.

Moments passed before the clang of swords began to filter to the lower floors. He listened as his Basalz soldiers sent fireballs at the Outlander. Slowly, he moved to the side, sticking to the shadows and watched as the Outlander fought his soldiers two floors above. He would strike at his soldiers and place torches along the wall. The Outlander's eyesight seems weak. He took note of the way the being seemed to continually talk. Was he speaking to the maiden or himself? That was worrisome. An unstable mind often fought with a certain amount of unpredictability. He was fully armored and carried a sword, bow and arrows and a magic bag that likely contained more weapons.

"Sir." a female voice called to him. "I may be able to take him..."

The General glanced quickly at the female form that his solider had possessed. "No." he said, before continuing to watch the Outlander. "He is strong. We shall wear him down further. Continue your masquerade, stay close, but do not assist. When you bring him to this floor, come see me and we shall cut you from that weak form."

The soldier turned maiden gave a sharp nod and quickly went back to the enemy.

His soldiers, both Specter and Basalz fought the enemy valiantly. There seemed to be no pattern to the Outlander's strikes. Fire blazed and swords crossed, clanging loudly. Arrows tore through the air and though his soldiers would hit their mark, the enemy's arrows seemed to do more damage, taking out his Basalz in one shot.

Finally, the possessed maiden returned to his side. The enemy was just descending the stairs to the final level. Without a word, Xiraxis removed one of his swords from his sheath and took the head of the maiden. Her death cry was accompanied by a flower, shoes and a sigh of relief as his soldier again stretch his own limbs.

Xiraxis's attention was drawn back to the battle as the Outlander let out a shout. Apparently, he could not help pillaging the chests that were scattered around the castle and had cornered himself in a blocked passage. This worked well for them as a team of his best fighters descended on him, fighting as a strong unit.

Unfortunately, it was not meant to be as the barbarian slew many and created a hole in their attack, just big enough for him to slip through. It was frustrating to watch a single creature defeat so many of his men.

The Outlander started to run from his men and Xiraxis knew he was weakened. The General gave a dark grin and readied to join his men, surrounding him from all sides. He halted though as the barbarian stopped. Xiraxis cursed as he saw the enemy eat a gold fruit. The Outlander's defense would be that much more stronger now. With a raise and drop of his hand, Xiraxis motioned for the rest of his troops to attack with him. He drew his second sword and quickly ran towards the enemy.

His heart faltered as he watched the Outlander take the bow from his shoulder and arrow from the quiver. He shot arrow after arrow at his men and they began to fall before they could drink their healing potions.

They could not get close.

It was his turn to battle this worthy adversary. He and his men attacked as a unit, ignoring the chanting that the enemy made as he wildly swung his weapon. When they seemed to be making some ground, the Outlander retreated several paces and changed his weapon, again drawing that infuriating bow.

Several arrows later, only the General and a few of his soldiers remained fighting. The Outlander would take a few swings with his sword and fire off a few arrows then retreat from them. "I was right about his mental state and unpredictability." He thought to himself. The entire time they fought, the Outlander never ceased to talking. Xiraxis recognized a few of the words such as "Jerry" and "Slime King", but he had no idea what the barbarian was saying, or to whom.

They crossed swords several times, but the Outlander kept retreating like some weak bug. Suddenly, the creature gasped after a glancing blow to the General's armor activated it's protection spell. Two Slime soldiers pulled from the armor and assisted in the attack against the enemy. The look in the Outlander's eyes gave the General a moment of pause. Apparently he admired the armor.

The Outlander defeated the last of his swordsmen but continued to run away from the General. Several bowmen continued their assault, but Xiraxis knew they would not last against such an efficient enemy.

As they continued their dance around the room, it appeared that this Outlander was trying to speak with him. He would communicate with the vial being, with the blades in his hands, if he would just stop bouncing around. The General growled to himself, losing his composure as he appeared to be losing the battle.

This Sparklez seemed to purposely ignore him as he attacked his men mercilessly. Did he truly find him, the General of the Slime King's Army, weak? Not worthy of battle? Xiraxis attacked the back of the Outlander again, with added fervor. He tried to distract the enemy, but in the end it came down to only the two of them. His army was defeated. It would be some time before the Specter's rebuilt their energy to reform and fight again.

Xiraxis followed the Outlander around the room, taking some measure of pleasure at the sight of the arrows protruding from his armor. Still the bug bounced though. He would take great pleasure at shortening his lifespan, starting at his knees. And again, the bug would not stand still as the General swung at him. It appeared the Outlander was trying to get him to understand something.

Again the Outlander stopped and started blubbering that unknown language at him. Xiraxis managed to get one or two swings in before his enemy moved away again. Soon the enemy tired of this game and drew his bow. Xiraxis silently commended his Slime soldiers that appeared to fight with him. His armor suddenly caught with a magical fire from the arrows.

It was his turn to retreat to the other end of the room as the enemy again drew his sword. The Slime soldiers returned to him and added their strength again to his armor.

The enemy switch blades. This would be the final battle. The Outlander defiled the fight with his words, spoken in a pitying tone. His name for the young Lord had been thrown around several times. Did the barbarian not know? Did he not understand that he was not worthy to even think of Lord Hieronymus? Let alone give him a name as one would a pet. Xiraxis and his slimes would have none of it.

The General swung his swords. He would not let this crazed individual go without inflicting some damage, in the name of his King. His armor was weakening. The soldiers were doing all they could to fight the enemy and return to him, to protect him as he battled this heretic.

He was pushed back to the corner again. The magical fire burned through his armor. Xiraxis grabbed another healing potion and drank quickly. He swung again. And again he dodged his enemy's blade. Back and forth they danced. This Sparklez appeared to be blessed as his blade continued to rain upon Xiraxis's armor. He was becoming weaker and weaker. He managed to drink two more healing potions, but it wasn't enough. The enemy continued to come at him.

He moved from the corner. His faithful soldiers kept attacking the barbarian, but he was the enemy's sole focus.

He dodged.

He swung.

He was hit again and again.

He drank several more healing potions… then there was none left.

He dodged.

He swung.

It wasn't enough.

He was hit again.

He failed.

He silently begged his King's forgiveness as his armor melted and his Specter form faded from the realm.

The wind blew hard through the trees as a bug flew between them. Being larger then most of his brothers he moved swiftly among the whipping vines and branches. Slowly he came to a large swamp and eventually came to rest on a clump of dirt next to a muddy bog. He fluffed his wings, took a panting breath, and gave a nod of his head to the large, green frog in front of him.

"What news of my army do you bring, little one?" the Lord asked, his deep voice gurgled with the sound of water.

"My Lord….General Xiraxis and the Specter Army were defeated by the Outlander Sparklez at neaEkkleasia castle." the small creature said.

The frog shaped King let out a loud croak, a deadly green bubbles escaped his mouth. "You witnessed this?"

"Y-y-yes, my King." The bug stuttered. "Though they fought bravely, the Outlander was stronger. He defeated them and looted the castle."

There was silence for a brief moment.

Suddenly, the Slime King lifted one foreleg and slammed it to the ground. The lands around them shook with the anger and several nearby creatures ran away in fear with the threat that hung in the air.

"Continue to report his movements to me. Let all know that I will give half my treasury for the head of the barbarian, Sparklez!" The Slime King growled.

"Yes, my King." The messenger said before flying off to do as he was bid.

To tell the tale of sorrow.

Of the story of a loyal General and his valiant knights that fought a strong foe.

To take revenge for the life that was taken too soon.

Such was the legacy for the young Lord to leave.

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.

Please bear in mind that names are chosen for a reason. Hieronymus, according to Behind the Name dot com, is related to the name Jerry. Can't change the good Captain's name choice too much.

Captain Sparklez does much in the line of YouTube gaming, particularly with Minecraft. The kids were watching and I was half-listening to this episode one day when the idea came along. Inspiration for a story hits at the strangest times. Each character (except Jerry, aka Hieronymus) and each location's name came directly from the Chocolate Quest Wiki.


End file.
